


[Podfic] This Tornado Loves You

by prophetic



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 19:04:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prophetic/pseuds/prophetic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Author's summary:</b> <i>1933. Frank's been on the run a long time and he's forced to stop in his old hometown. At first things are about what he expects - old friends, unpleasant memories, and a less-than-desirable home life. Everything changes one night when he stumbles on an old hedge maze hidden in the woods. It's not the hedge maze that intrigues him the most, though, but the secrets of the house hidden inside.</i></p><p>Podfic of the fic by theopteryx.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] This Tornado Loves You

 

 

 

**Title:** [This Tornado Loves You](../455156)

**Author:** [theopteryx](http://theopteryx.livejournal.com) (on livejournal)

**Reader:** [](http://prophetic.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**prophetic**](http://prophetic.dreamwidth.org/)

**Band(s):** My Chemical Romance

**Pairing(s):** Frank/Gerard, Frank/Kitty

**Length:** 05:15:49

**Rating:** NC-17

**Warning(s):** Author warns for character death (non-permanent), character death of OCs, graphic violence, alcoholism, domestic abuse, self-harm for magic-type purposes. Podfic contains music and (limited) sounds effects.

 

**Download from Dropbox:** [mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/a7d6c7v5rcg60co/ThisTornadoLovesYou.zip) (332 MB) | [m4b](https://www.dropbox.com/s/0myeehyx6qx03p6/This%20Tornado%20Loves%20You.m4b) (601 MB)

 

  
**Reader's notes:**  
This is the first podfic I've ever done, so I was surprised by how deeply I experienced the story as a performer and editor, as compared to reading it on a screen, and how much I fell in love with it. Many thanks to theopteryx for a beautiful story, with so many different layers. And thanks especially for allowing me to work with it and interpret it.

An important source of inspiration for me was [the fanmix created for this story](http://theopteryx.livejournal.com/47906.html) by [](http://alpheratz.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**alpheratz**](http://alpheratz.dreamwidth.org/) during Bandom Big Bang 2012. Having music to pair with the story really helped my mind make the transition from the written words to the auditory experience of a podfic. In particular, I thought Shake That Devil, by Antony and the Johnsons, fit so, so well that I used it as transition music in this podfic. It covers the range from mystery and a quiet creepiness to intensity, which matched the story perfectly.

 

**Music Credits:**

Two songs were used as musical transitions in this podfic.

[Shake That Devil (song on YouTube)](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9B67859sLjM) \- Antony and the Johnsons - inspired, as noted above, by [](http://alpheratz.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**alpheratz**](http://alpheratz.dreamwidth.org/)

[Supersede (song on YouTube)](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yi-_kIyxkmA) \- Carbon Based Lifeforms - discovered via [somaFM](http://somafm.com/), the awesomest streaming online radio stations ever

Both songs used from legally owned music files. Used for awesomeness, not for profit. Please enjoy discovering these talented artists yourself.


End file.
